Sanctuary of the Aesir
Building: Sanctuary of the Aesir This building first became available with an update 1 October 2018, and adds a whole new set of deities and their bonuses to the game. The deities, or Aesir, are strong in one of three elements, Air, Fire, and Earth, and counter another element. The building appears between the main Palace and the Oracle in the village. Food Wood Iron Stone Ag Time Gold Level 1: Level 2: Level 3: Level 4: Level 5: Level 6: Level 7: 4,200 6,700 5,050 8,400 0 33m 49s* 400 Level 8: Level 9: Level 10: Level 11: Element of Ice: Skadi ''' Skadi is used to the northern cold and blizzards. She is ruthless – nobody can evade her arrows on the ground and in the sky Enhance for Gold: Level 1: Level 2: 240,000 Blessing: 1h 0m Aes recovery 2d 2h '''Vidar Vidar prefers a calm, solitary life. He doesn’t like feasts, nor does he boast of his power. Yet he is destined to kill Fenrir. Cost of enhancement: resources Level 1: 966K each resource, 2.5 M Ag, 16h 31m Level 2: 30M each rss, 80.0M Ag, 1d 6h Level 3: 61.0M each, 160M Ag, 1d 21h Level 4: 97.5 M each rss, 260 M Ag, 2d 15h 53m Bonuses in the War of the Aesir Offense against Earth Aesir 1% Recover 2d 18h Time on when summoned 1h Honir Cost of enhancement: Level 1 requires Sanctuary of the Aesir level 7, Soul Stone x2,550 Temporary Bonuses Total health +1 % Warrior Capacity +1% Learning Speed +1% Permanent Bonuses Total Defense +1 % Bonuses in War of the Aesir Offense against Earth Aesir +1 % Duration: Blessing: 1h 0m Recovery: 1d 9h Experience/Influence: Hero’s Experience: 13,000 Shaman’s Experience 13,000 Influence 960,000 Aesir Element '''of Earth:' '''Var' The omniscient Vár is the goddess of oaths and reconciliation. She strengthens human alliances and punishes oath-breakers. Cost of enhancement: Level 1 requires Sanctuary of the Aesir level 7, 7,750 Gold Level 2 Temporary Bonuses Cavalry Offense +1 % Assassin Defense +1% March Speed +1% Permanent Bonuses Cavalry Health +1 % Bonuses in War of the Aesir Offense against Fire Aesir +1 % Duration: Blessing: 1h 0m Recovery: 2d 2h Experience/Influence: Hero’s Experience: 305,000 Shaman’s Experience 305,000 Influence 22,500,000 Ullr Cost of enhancement: resources: L2: food 30.0 M, Wood 30.0 M, Iron 30.0 M, Stone 30.0 M Ag 80.0M Temporary Bonuses Siege Offense +1 % Scout Offense +1% March Speed +1% Permanent Bonuses Siege Health +1 % Bonuses in War of the Aesir Offense against Fire Aesir +1 % Duration: Blessing: 1h 0m Recovery: 2d 18h Experience/Influence: Hero’s Experience: 100,000 Shaman’s Experience 100,000 Influence 7,450,000 Forsetti (everybody’s first) Cost of enhancement: Level 1: 1 item* Level 2: req Sanctuary Level 10 Temporary Bonuses Total Offense +1 % Warrior Capacity +1% Training Speed +1% Permanent Bonuses Total Health +1 % Bonuses in War of the Aesir Offense against Fire Aesir +1 % Duration: Blessing: 1h 0m Recovery: 1d 9h Experience/Influence: Hero’s Experience: 405,000 Shaman’s Experience 405,000 Influence 30,000,000 Element of Fire: Tyr Cost of enhancement: Gold Level 1: 7750 gold Level 2: 240,000 gold Temporary Bonuses Level 1 Level 2 Melee Defense +1 % Ranged Defense +1% March Speed +1% Permanent Bonuses Melee Health +1 % Bonuses in War of the Aesir Offense against Ice Aesir +1 % Duration: Blessing: 1h 0m Recovery: 2d 2h Experience/Influence: Level 1: Level 2: Level 3: Hero’s Experience: 9,700 305,000 Shaman’s Experience 9,700 305,000 Influence 720,000 22,500,000 Váli Cost of enhancement: Level 1: 966K, 2.5 M Ag, 16h 31m Level 2: 30M each rss, 80.0M Ag, 1d 6h Level 3: 61.0M each, 160M Ag, 1d21h Temporary Bonuses Assassin Offense +2.5 % Siege Defense +2.5% March Speed +2.25% Permanent Bonuses Assassin Health +2.5 % Bonuses in War of the Aesir Offense against Ice Aesir +1 % Duration: Blessing: 1h 0m Recovery: 2d 18h Experience/Influence at Level 2: Hero’s Experience: 205,000 Shaman’s Experience 205,000 Influence 15,000,000 Magni Cost of enhancement: Level 1: Sanctuary of the Aesor Level 7, Item* x2550 * Soul Shard. Get them by destroying enemy warriors from other Kingdoms Temporary Bonuses Total Defense +1% Warrior Capacity +1% Building +1% Permanent Bonuses Total Offense +1 % Bonuses in War of the Aesir Offense against Ice Aesir +1 % Duration: Blessing: 1h 0m Recovery: 1d 9h Experience/Influence at Level 1: Hero’s Experience: 13,000 Shaman’s Experience 13,000 Influence 960,000